1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid drive of a hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles with a hybrid drive are known. A hybrid drive has an internal combustion engine and at least one electrical machine that can be operated as a generator or a motor. An electrical energy store interacts with the electrical machine or with each electric machine. The electrical energy store is discharged to a greater extent when the electrical machine is operated as a motor and is charged to a greater extent when the electrical machine is operated as a generator. A converter is assigned to the electrical energy store of a hybrid vehicle and a converter is assigned to each electrical machine. Space-saving integration of the converters in the motor vehicle presents problems when the hybrid drive has plural electrical machines and, accordingly, a plurality of converters assigned respectively to the electrical machines.
The invention is based on the problem of providing a novel hybrid drive of a hybrid vehicle.